


Power Outage Fun

by hardtimes



Series: Septiplier Prompts [2]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Idk I'm just Septiplier trash now, M/M, Power Outage, cutesy things, pillow forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardtimes/pseuds/hardtimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power goes out leaving Mark and Jack to have fun the old fashioned way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Outage Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I thought of this after playing Life is Strange (weird, I know).  
> I hope you guys enjoy it! :)

Sitting in a chair besides Mark while he edited a Happy Wheels Highlights video, Jack sighed heavily and groaned. He had been sitting there beside him the entire time he was editing and he was beginning to get restless out of his mind. It was time for him to intervene since it had been a total of an hour and a half, and he had said he would finish in an hour's time.

"Mark! Hurry up and finish already! I'm bored and I want dinner!" Jack complained, giving Mark a pout face. "Please?"

"Hold on a minute, jeez." replied Mark, with a chuckle.

Before Jack could reply, the entire room went dark, causing Mark to groan in frustration.

Jack grabbed his phone from the desk and turned on the flashlight. "Did you forget to save before the power went out?"

All Mark could do was nod. "Yeah. I did."

"I'm sorry." Jack got up. "Now we have to find something fun to do until the power comes back on."

"Build a pillow fort?" Mark asked with a smile.

Jack's face lit up like it was Christmas. "Yes! Let's go, let's go!" Jack ran out of the room, leaving the door open for Mark.

Mark got up, turning on his phone's flashlight, shaking his head. "Such a dork."

He carefully walked out of his bedroom, heading downstairs as the thunder boomed followed by some lightning. Thunderstorms could be exceptionally pretty, even if they lost power and couldn't do really much of anything. Plus he had been meaning to confess something to Jack for quite some time now. He had actually had a crush on him for some time, and he figured he would use this time to actually confess his feelings to him and maybe even cuddle him. If, of course he felt the same way. He went to the living room and saw Jack already working on the fort.

"C'mon Mark, help me make this goddamn fort so we can lay in it and talk shit!"

Mark chuckled. "I'm coming, I'm coming. Hold onto your pants." He walked over and put his phone down on the coffee table. Jack had already began surrounding the couch with blankets and pillows. He had a feeling this would turn out terribly, but it was their fort and no one could judge them in a power outage.

"You should go grab pillows from your room so we can reinforce the fort. I'll grab some from the guest room and then we'll get blankets and just... spoon?"

Mark let out a laugh and nodded. "Okay, the search is on."

He grabbed his phone and once again walked off, heading back upstairs to his bedroom. He decided to empty his clothes hamper, throwing his pillows and his comforter into it and dragging it out of his room, back downstairs, meeting Jack back into the living room. He crawled into the fort, putting the comforter down first for comfort, before placing the pillows down and crawling back out.

"Jack, hurry up before the power comes back on!" Mark shouted so Jack could hear him upstairs.

"I'm coming, hold on!" Jack shouted back. Of course he was louder than Mark, he was after all the king of shouting.

"Okay, loudmouth!" Mark yelled back, jokingly. His favorite pass time was fucking with Jack and making fun of him. Jack knew he was messing with him, that was just how their friendship was.

Jack walked downstairs, and when Jack's light up shoes came into view, Mark waved. "It's about damn time! I took way less time than you did."

"Oh shut up, you love me!" Jack said with a laugh, handing him the pillows and blankets.

Mark couldn't help but blush. _Yeah, I do love you, you oblivious idiot._ He thought to himself with a sigh. He climbed back into the fort and put down the blankets before surrounding the fort with more pillows from Jack. He turned his flashlight back and looked at the finish product, laying down. "Get in here you small, Irish doof!"

He looked over as Jack climbed in, laying beside Mark. "Were you blushing back there before you climbed in here?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

Mark blushed again. "Honestly? Yeah. I've... I've wanted to talk to you about something for a while."

Jack turned himself to face Mark. "Really? Go on."

Mark chuckled nervously. "I've uh.... I've had a crush on you for a while now." He admitted. This made him feel a 110% awkward but it's not like he was going to avoid the truth or anything. He wanted to be as truthful to him, his best friend and crush, as he was to his subscribers.

Jack smiled, leaning in to kiss Mark on the lips. Just then the power came back on, lighting up the living room.

Once they released the kiss, Jack smiled. "I love you too, Markimoo."


End file.
